


Jacket

by Tabbynerdicat



Series: Stripesverse [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: It's cold outside and Henrik won't let Jameson leave without something warm.
Series: Stripesverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598143
Kudos: 38





	Jacket

“Just vhere do you think you are going, young man?!”

Jameson flinched in alarm at the sound, turning around with his hand firmly pressed against his chest to stare at his older counterpart. Henrik walked briskly over to him, face a contorted mix of determination and mild annoyance (though it was an expression he often wore, Jameson knew).

At Jameson’s blank look, Henrik’s lip twitched in frustration.

“Es ist freezing out zhere!” The doctor exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief. “You cannot just vear a vest in zis veather- put on a jacket, for ze love of God...”

Jameson didn’t know how to respond to that. He’d never owned a jacket- all he had was his button up shirt and vest, and a thick trench coat that the others all mocked him for wearing during winter. It wasn’t even that cold outside- sure, there was a chilly snap in the air, but it was nothing to obsess over...

Henrik let out a heavy huff. “Jameson, I vas not joking- I do not vant you to catch a cold. Heaven knows ze hospital is stealing me away far too often zis veek, und I von’t be able to take care of you if you get sick. Do you understand me?”

Jameson nodded reluctantly, shuffling his feet. He supposed that maybe, his older brother had a point...

“Good.” Henrik murmured, running a hand through his stressed hair. “ _Good_...”

 _‘Are you getting enough sleep?’_ Jameson mouthed, signing his question with a measure of concern. ‘ _I’m worried about you.’_

Henrik could only respond with a sigh, and a muttered disagreement. But Jameson knew there was no telling the man what he could and couldn’t do. As much as it worried him to see Henrik pulling these ridiculous hours, the most he could do was make it less stressful for him when he finally returned home.

He gestured for the doctor to wait, and decided to fetch his old trench coat. Maybe that would give the man some peace of mind...

“Tell me you’re not gonna put on that old coat from the 1800s,” Chase groaned when he saw Jameson approaching his bedroom, stopping him in the hall. “C’mon, dude- nobody will want to talk to you if you wear _that_. And it smells like dust even though you wash it every week- look, just... I’ll give you something.”

Jameson frowned, folding his arms and staring at Chase pointedly. He couldn’t help being a little defensive about it- the others tried not to make a big deal about his being from another time, but moments like this really made him feel... dated.

“Here,” Chase beckoned, having looked through his drawers until he found a relatively new-looking piece of clothing. It had black sleeves and a pumpkin printed onto the front- the zipper only a little worn. Jameson regarded it warily.

“Dude, it’ll look good on you!” Chase insisted, holding out the jacket. “At least until we go shopping for some real clothes- even if it’s only to get Schneep off your back today, just... _please_ , don’t wear the trench coat.”

Jameson, despite himself, knew that Chase wasn’t going to relent until he’d at least tried on the jacket. So he picked it up and unzipped it, looking at the smiling Jack O’ Lantern cartoon with a small smile. Well, it was rather cute...

Henrik waited by the door for Jameson to return, and the sight of the mute man coming down the stairs was strange to him. Though he still wore his fedora and his mustache was an obvious allusion to his identity- the jacket he was wearing seemed so out of character.

Nevertheless, Jameson smiled in his direction, wearing the outfit with at least some measure of pride. Chase was leaning over the banister of the stairs, shooting them both a thumbs up.

“I see you received some help,” Henrik noted, smiling when he saw Jameson’s eyes crinkle with mirth. He adjusted the sleeves of his jacket, looking up pleadingly into his older brother’s eyes.

Henrik let out a sigh. “ _Yes_ , you may go outside now... But be home before dark, you hear me?”


End file.
